


A Fat Pine Tree is the Only Pine Tree For Me

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has a Fat kink, Bing eating, Chubby Dipper, Dipper's trying so hard guys, M/M, Overweight dipper, Personal Trainer Bill, Pills, Wanting to lose weight, body issues, exercise, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is Dipper's personal trainer and is (supposebly) helping him lose weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fat Pine Tree is the Only Pine Tree For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArceustheOriginalOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/gifts).



> ArceustheOriginalOne is the glowing star in my pitch black night 
> 
> So this is for you my sweet, sweet soulmate

Bill watched his excessively heavy form on the treadmill, how the kid's very noticable chub jiggled underneath his tight, constricting shirt. He loved the loud huffs the boy's mouth made as he got tired in the first ten minutes, how his pudgy hands gripped the sides of the machine in a desperate attempt to not give up. He never wanted this to end, but it was kind of hard to make that happen when Bill was the kid's personal trainer.

Dipper Pines had contacted the twenty year old with the hopes of losing some weight before the year's end. That gave Bill five more months to whip the kid into shape, seeing as their first mounth of training had flown by. But in all honesty, Bill wanted the kid to put on a couple more pounds, not lose them.

Apparently Dipper had a sever binge eating disorder which resulted in him being 276 pounds at the age of eighteen. The kid also had some major body issues and would only exercise if the room was vacant, all except for Bill of course. How had he been blessed with such a wonderful child, Bill wasn't sure, but he thanked every god he knew and counted his blessings twice.

"H-hey...Bill, c-can I....can I take a...brake?"

Dipper's heavy pants broke the sentence apart,  
Sweat collected heavily on his forehead, causing his wild curls to stick flat against his head. Bill held back a grin, the more rests, the less working out.  
"Sure Pine Tree, you've earned it."

Dipper heaved a giant sigh, shutting off the machine and stumbling off. His tight, light grey t shirt was completely soaked under his armpits and around his thick neck, tiny precipitation spots could be seen where his shirt had gotten stuck inside his giant fat rolls. He waddled over and collapsed into the chair besides Bill, the sticky fabric sticking to him and detailing every wonderful, thick, plump curve the slouched position displaced. He untwisted the cap to a water bottle, pouring the liquid down his throat in big gulps.

"Woah kid calm down, you're gonna make yourself throw up if you keep drinking like that!"

Dipper brought the bottle down, clutching his heafty belly tightly as he felt the water settle in his gut, "S-sorry."

The kid squirmed in his seat, cheeks heated in shame, "H-hey, um Bill, have I...have I made any progress?" Bill looked up front the paperwork he'd been working on, the truth was the kid had actually gain a good amount of weight in the last month, but he couldn't let the kid know, it was Bill's little secret.

"Yeah, actually you've lost about two pounds last week, good job kid."

Dipper perked up a little, a small smile on his overly round face, "R-really? That's-"

He was cut off by a deep stomach rumble, casue the kid to jump slightly and begin sputtering a string of nonsense,  
"Ah, ah I didn't- I-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright, here."

Bill reached into his bag, pulling out a blue and purple meal bar, handing it to the chunky boy,

"B-but I've already had three of these today..."

The burnette took the bar, sliding his thick, chubby fingers over the sliver toned plastic. Bill had lied, telling Dipper that the bars would fill him up and stop his hunger, but what they really did was help him gain weight and even be a little hungrier at times. Sometimes it pained Bill to see the kid so down about himself, but once the kid hit 300 he'd come clean about how much he actually cared for the boy and all his chunky flab.

"Trust me, it'll be okay."

The rest of the work out went about the same, Dipper took fifteen minute breaks for every ten minutes of working out, the larger boy had no stamina but Bill didn't mind, as long as he got to see the kid up close with all his plump, lumpy rolls he was fine.

Their session had ended and Dipper was in the locker room changing, Bill was cleaning up the area when he found the kid's headphones sitting by a machine. He strolled into the locker room, set on returning them before he forgot, only to find the larger of the two with his back turned, tipping his head back and throwing something down his throat-

"DIPPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He tackled the boy, smacking the bottle and pills out of his hands, Dipper flinched back, tears dripping from his large eyes and mixing with his sweat.

"B-bill I....I know you've been lying to me!"

It was Bill's turn to flinch back, all his guilt and worries finally catching up to him,  
"You...know?"

His Pine Tree's tears were streaming down fast, his fat face scrunched up in anger,

"Of course I fucking know! I'm not an idiot Bill, I just...I wish I would have figured it out sooner. I've been taking these pills for awhile but...even they don't work on me."

He ploped down onto the bench, the metal groaning under his heavy weight. Bill looked down at the diet pills, noting how Dipper had taken way more then the necessary amount,  
"Kid I-"

"I just wanna be thin, and not...so gross and fat and I t-thought that you actually cared and..."

The chunky boy had his pudgy hands pressed into his eyes, his sobbs racking his whole body into a quivering mess. Bill knelt down, resting his hand on his soft shoulder,  
"Pine Tree I do care about you! I-i like you Dipper! I like your curves and rolls and everything you hate. You're the most beautiful kid I've ever met."

"But then why did you lie to me?"

Bill felt his tan face heat up, his normally dark completion was probably burning scarlet right now, but he finally had his chance to tell Dipper how he felt. Hopefully he didn't screw it up.

"Well...I kind of like your...chub. I think it's fucking amazing, and I think you're amazing Dipper Pines."

He cupped the kid's chubby, glowing cheek, which was just as hot and heated as Bill's, if not more.

"Y-you, you think I'm amazing? But why? I mean, look at me!"

He clutched his very big gut, squeezing the thick fat between his chunky fingers, pulling at the flab in a defeated attempt to prove his point.

But Bill just smiled, placing a small, quick kiss in the corner of his plump lips,  
"I've been looking, and I see nothing wrong with what I see."

The burnette was stunted into silence by the tiny gesture, blush reaching all the way up to his hidden ears "But you...why do you want me to keep gaining weight?"

After this whole process it was finally Bill's turn to be flustered, the normally cool headed blond was stumbling over his words, his own thin layer of sweat forming on his flustered body, "Wha-well I...I ah..."

The larger boy laughed, satisfied with the other's twisted speech,

"Bill, do you have a fat kink?"

"N-NO!!"

"Sure Bill, sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end it


End file.
